


Honored to Serve

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah says goodbye in her own way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honored to Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



> Inspired by Kingdom Come, and angsty.

Dinah paused after the rest had filed out, ready to implement the final stages of the plan.

"You know most of us won't survive this."

The aged man, dependent on mechanical assistance to even stand, nodded.

"For what it's worth, Bruce?" He made sure she was meeting her eyes before she continued. "It's been an honor to stand with you for so long."

He took a step forward, taking her outstretched hand. "We did what was needed, always."

She squeezed his hand. "Yes." She carefully kissed his cheek, then went to catch up to Oliver. They had destiny to catch.


End file.
